Animal
by Manifestation-Of-The-Mind
Summary: Takato and gang must stop an evil force from gathering. One of their kind is gone. What will they do now? And Ruki's getting a little too frustrated with her emotions..Will she let them out before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

This is a new little one I've come up with. Digimon style. Ruki/Takato. Rukato in other words. Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or 'Animal I have Become' by Three Days Grace. The only thing I own...Is Talon, my original character. On with the story. Genre: Horror/Romance. I won't put it in there, but eh..Oh yeah...My other OC will be introduced, as well. Her name: Nakamara. (Note: OpenOffice hates 'Nakamara, except the A where the u is. --; So bear with the name.) And Over My Head by The Fray. -Nod.- I don't own that either. O! If I did, would I be writing? NO! And you wouldn't want me to be the creator. It wouldn't be a kid's show, or on Jetix, if that was the reason...You'll find out soon. Lyrics are in **_Italics and bold_**. " Yo " Are actual words. _Italics_ are also thoughts. And I may finish this with Last Resort by Papa Roach and Scars. -Nod.- So I don't own them. Ta ta. MOTM out.

Chapter 1: Animal.

Cloud's littered the sky, and cold raindrops began to fall and splash upon the Earth. A young boy, the age of 14, had been at the park, and was now running through the cold, hard rain. Yellow Goggle sat atop his head, his clothes, a black t-shirt, black jeans and black jacket, were each now thoroughly soaked. As for his goggles...The blue straps were wet, and so was the boy's brown hair. (A/N: Eh. I don't remember his real clothes. So I changed them a bit. )

"Gah! There's so much rain...I sure hope Guilmon's save in his shelter." The young boy spoke to himself, his brown eyes (A/N: What color are his eyes? I never got to see. --; ) glinting with happiness. Soon he would be safe inside his wonderful home. Nice, comfortable and safe. However, a sudden rumble of thunder made him jump.

"Whew. I bet my parents are worried sick..." He sighed and skidded to a halt at the door, reached for the doorknob, and turned it. Upon opening it, he looked around. "Mom? Dad? I'm home!" He gleefully stepped through the door, and shut it behind him, closing his eyes and allowing his lips to curl into a smile. However, when he opened them a horrible sight greeted him, and his eyes widened. Salty tears began dripping down his face.

...Onions...On..The...Table...

Aha! He deduced that they were going to have something involving..ONIONS! Yuck! He stopped, wiping the salty/watery substance in his eyes on the sleeves of his shirt, and started up the stairs...Huh...Mom and Dad were somewhere...The door that his parents told him to never open was ajar..And so he grabbed the doorknob and turned..Then gasped and quickly closed the door, his watch sliding off his wrist and onto the door handle...

...They were doing it right in the bed! He just gaped, and his face reddened a bit, before he shut the door. Their voices could be heard throughout the household, and it only made his face go redder...

"Ooooh, that feels goooood..."

"Should I turn it up a notch?"

"Yes..."

"Alright."

"Oooooh, that feels nice..."

After this little burst, Takato ran straight into his room, his face bursting with flames. After getting inside, he shut the door behind him.

"See? What did I tell you? The new Air conditioner I had the repairman install works perfectly."

"Oh, honey...You've just surprised me again! My my, you're full of them, aren't you? "

"Yup! At least now our house will be nice and cool!" Mrs. Matsuki's lips curved into a grin Takashi found himself playing with the thermostat button...Gleefully turning it up, down, up down, left,right, left, right...

"Honey, I think it's time you stopped playing with that.."

"Oh, right...Sorry..Couldn't help myself. Now I think Takato is hungry...As am I now that I think about it...How about cooking dinner?"

"Okay. Oh! I forgot! I left the Onions on the table. I better go start cooking dinner. See you later." Mrs. Matsuki gave her husband a light peck on the cheek, then hopped out of the bed and opened the bedroom door...And going down to the kitchen..Then shook her head. They were ordering take out.

"Might as well call in a Pizza...Hey, Takato dear! Could you come here for a second?"

The boy, his face still burning from looking at his parents 'doing' it, ran down the stairs and into his parents room.

"Yeah mo- Dad? What are you doing..?"

"Huh?" Takashi turned his head towards the boy, and shook his head. "Oh nothing. Just adjusting the this thing..."

Takato merely stared, and quickly looked away, blushing in embarrassment. "D-dad!"

Takashi merely arched a brow at his son's actions. "What? I'm just adjusting this new thermostat. What's so wrong with that?"

"Oh! You were...? U-uh Mom's calling my name. Bye!" The 14 year old ran down the stairs, and quickly went to his mother's side. "Yeah mom?"

"Oh hi dear. What would you like on your Pizza? I'm going to call one in tonight."

"Oh! Uhm, Pepperoni, I guess..." He stuttered, brown hues glancing towards his mother, before turning away. He then quickly went back up to his room, and shut the door behind him.

"Wonder what's got into him...TAKASHI! Dammit, I told you to stop messing with that thing..You're going to pull it out too far, and then wham, it'll break! Now come down here. NOW!"

The man's face whitened at the tone Mrs. Matsuki was using, and quickly turned the Thermostat back to it's first setting. He then got up from the bed, and stopped, turning it one dial to the left, then walked out of the bedroom...Suddenly noticing something quite wrong. "Takato didn't, did he...? Oh dear...He must've thought we were..." -Suddenly a small chuckle erupted from his mouth.- "No other explanation for his watch being left on the doorknob..."

Takato, meanwhile, took a pencil from the desk and a piece of paper, and began doodling another picture of Guilmon. However, before he even started, he noticed his watch was gone!

"My watch...Where'd it go!" He frantically began looking for it all around. Taking drawers out, tossing out the stuff in them and searching. When there was a knock at the door, he yelled "Come in!" And continued the search. Where'd that watch go...?

Turning the doorknob, Mr. Matsuki stepped in and gaped at the destruction...What the...? Did Takato do this, or did an invisible hurricane just pass through his son's room?...It was a complete mess!

"Son, you dropped this..." He held out a black watch, with silver around the edges of the round circle thing in the middle.

"My watch!" The boy gleefully lunged at his dad, and grabbed the watch, happily putting it back on his wrist. "Thanks a lot dad!" The door quickly shut as Takashi walked out of the room, and he blinked once...Twice..Thrice times.

"Oooookay..." Walking down the stairs, he shook the thought from his head, and walked over to his loving wife, and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her on the neck. "So, what're we having for dinner hon?"

"Pizza." -A giggle erupted from her throat, and the phone was then snatched from it's place on the wall. Dialing in the numbers, she called what had been the Pizza place number...Or rather what she last remembered it being. And a voice entered the phone. "Yo. Who the hell is this, huh?"

Inclining a brow, she answered the voice. "Huh? Isn't this the Pizza Palace?"

"Uh..No. This is Talon. No some fucking Pizza place. I'm in the middle of something, too, god damn you! WHY MUST YOU CALL HERE! BAH!" He hung up the phone abruptly, and left a bewildered Mrs. Matsuki.

"What's the matter, hun?"

"I called in the wrong number..." -She stood there, puzzled...And Takashi merely sighed, taking the phone and dialing the right number for the Pizza Palace.

"Yo. This is Nakamara. Assassin-For-Hire. Who may I ask do you need killed today?"

"Uh...Oops..Wrong number..." Takashi quickly hung up, puzzled as well. And Mrs. Matsuki eyed him, shaking her head a bit. "Don't tell me...Wrong number?"

"Yes. Very wrong number. Apparently the government is trying to get rid of people who know too much..."

"Huh?..."

"Well, it was an Assassin-For-Hire's number..." He spoke, but Mrs. Matsuki interrupted him and snatched the phone, then dialed the..Hopefully correct phone number.

"Yo. This is the Pizza Palace. What can I do to serve you today?"

"Uh, just one large Pepperoni Pizza please..." The female sighed with relief, and happily waited for him to reply.

"Ahh. Okie dokie ma'am. Address please?"

"Matsuki Bakery. And please make it snappy." She smiled at her husband, grateful that it was the correct place.

Somewhere In Shinjuku-

"We'll be there shortly." The man hung up, and licked his lips.

"Nakamara?" Talon spoke, eyes glancing about for the Red haired female.

"Cha?" She answered back, casually.

"We've got work to do. " His lips curled into a twisted smile, and his hand gently began to pet the head of a black creature's head. "BlackGuilmon, can you stay here and guard the place with BlackTerriermon?" The creature nodded his head, a low snarl of a "Of course I can." erupting from his snout. BlackTerriermon nodded to Nakamara, and cracked her head.

"Good. Now, let's get on with our job. Nakamara? Get your Katana. We have a special family to kill tonight..." His twisted smile only turned into that of a grin.

"Ahh...I understand, Talon. " -Grabbing the sheath holding said Katana inside, she then latched it to her back, and slipped into her outfit; a blood red Kunoichi outfit.

As for Talon...He merely put on his own uniform; a black T-shirt, black pants, and black sunglasses. (A/N:Will describe them fully as they walk towards the home. )

The two then headed out the door, closing it behind them. The two Digimon then trudged towards the door, and stood at either side of it, BlackGuilmon merely staring. BlackTerriermon doing the same.

-Back At Matsuki Bakery-

Takato sighed a bit, apparently quite finished with cleaning his room..Oh no, he forgot! It was 5:00 and he was supposed to be at the park! It was raining however, so they'd probably canceled it but he still had to check...And besides, Guilmon needed some exercise! Opening the door he raced outside, waving to his mother and father.- "Bye mom! Bye Dad! I'll be home before the Pizza comes!" Before they could utter a word, he had closed the door.

"Boy that kid sure can run, eh honey?" Takashi commented, his body arching back a bit.

"Yup. Now, all that's left is to wait for him and the Pizza Boy to show up."

However, when Takato arrived at the Park with Guilmon, and saw no signs of anyone, he headed back home. "Takatomon, why no friends come to the park?"

"Well, Guilmon..It's raining, and maybe they didn't want to get wet?" He nodded, knowing this was the answer, and Guilmon, accepting the answer, followed Takato back home.

-Somewhere in Shinjuku.-

The boy named Talon began to walk down the street, motioning for his invisible weapon to slice through flesh or something...

"Talon, stop that.." She punched the 18 year old on the arm, playfully.

"Ow. That hurt." He joked, grinning as he spoke.

Both of the two were looking quite...Frightening from a Citizen's point of view. Nakamara was wearing a blood red outfit, sleeves cut from the shoulder, with a Black belt wrapped around her hips. Her red hair was cascading down her backside, clear to the middle of her back. And pitch black eyes gazed in front of her, as dull and lifeless as a puppet.

Talon looked...Much different. He looked menacingly evil. Well, his face did. His clothes reflected his attitude perfectly. A black shirt with a dragon pattern was on his upper torso. Two bracelet's with spikes sticking out, four to be exact, wrapped around his wrists. This shirt's sleeves also went down past his hands, so much so that they were hidden. The design on the sleeves were a blood red diamonds, going all the way to where his wrist was, on both sleeves. As for his pants. They were pure black, with five pockets. Two in the back and two at the side, with one near the kneecap. Two chains hung from each side, clasped on the black belt wrapped around his hips, and the edge of his pocket. His pure black hair also went down his back, but only went to shoulder length. Crimson hues stared forward, and twisted grin etched on his lips.

As the two reached the door, the female grasped the Katana sheathed on her back. The male gripped a dagger held in the very back pocket. One looked like he was digging in his pocket for an important paper. The other looked like she was scratching her back. And with the free hand did the male knock on the door.

-Matsuki Bakery.-

"Must be the Pizza Delivery!" She exclaimed happily, and opened the door, only to meet at the faces of Nakamara and Talon.

"Who are you?" She nervously glanced around for her husband, whom had earlier gone to fix the temperature by use of the thermostat.

"We're your Executioners." After this, Mrs. Matsuki gaped, and tried running...But to no avail, as Shackles were placed on her feet, and hands, to the nearest wall. Heh...A few seconds ago he had pulled out a few shackles and four rods. Those rods were thrust into the wall, and chains were strapped in the whole at the end of said rods, where shackles. Well, eight if you count the second set. They were to be used for the other one in the house hold. After strapping her, both moved in, closed the door, and locked it securely. Each then waited until Mr. Matsuki to come down. Then the fun would begin...

"Gah...Stupid Thermostat..." Takashi muttered, trying to fix the damn thing after accidentally breaking it. Boy, he had good luck with these things, didn't he? Well, as soon as he fixed it...After about 100 times...A triumphant grin spread across his lips.

"Honey! I've fixed it!" After hearing no responsive 'That's wonderful!' from her, he got a bit worried...But shook his head. "Ahh...Probably watching T.V. " He grinned a bit, and laid down upon the bed and waited for her to scream to come down when the Pizza would arrive.

"Well, Talon...The other guy won't come down just yet it seems...Time for a little fun, eh?" Nakamara spoke, unsheathing the Katana and quickly placing Duct tape on the female.

"Might as well. Will be funner when he comes down and sees her, too. Let's take turns, alright? You first." Talon suggested, and Nakamara nodded, taking quick strikes at the shackled female. Each strike was precise; markings then began running all over her body, mixing with the crimson liquid in a perfect mixture. Thirty long minutes of the striking, and Talon stepped in, pulling out his 12' Dagger.

"Time for my fun." His lips curled into a maleviolent grin; first he pushed the dagger into one of her lungs spots, and then the other. Next, he stabbed her in the leg, and slowly carved the dagger downwards, making a large gash into her leg. She screamed as loud as she could, but the duct tape concealing her mouth allowed them to be muffled. Then he did the other leg and body parts much the same. When they were finished, both gouged out her eyeballs, and let the crimson fluid flow freely on the ground. After that, they finished it, and left her there to die.

_**I can't escape this hell.**_

_**So many times I've tried.**_

_**But I'm still caged inside.**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare. **_

_**I can't control myself. **_

Takashi was getting real worried, and walked out of the bedroom, and immediately saw the blood. He slowly started walking down, and as he stopped at the bottom stairs, he gaped...

...His wife was dead. And the two people who did it were standing there..Grinning like maniacs.

He was speechless, and he knew his son would be scarred for life. Tears began to spill out of both of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks and adding to the bloodied floor. By the judgment of things, she had died a most horrible and painful death. The two didn't notice him creep back upstairs, and into the bedroom.

"Damn them...I'll...I think I can escape." -He opened the window in the bedroom, and slipped out, then began running down the street. After what seemed like hours of running, he stopped in front of the Shinjuku Police station. Upon entering he ran to the desk, panting.

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become. **_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me. **_

_**Someone help me tame this animal.**_

_**(This animal, this animal.) **_

Takato, however, began to run towards the house, turning about.- "Wait...I should go and visit Jeri!" He nodded his head a bit, and began running for her house, running down streets and the like, getting extremely soaked in the process.

_**I can't escape myself.**_

_**(I can't escape myself.)**_

_**So many times I've lied.**_

_**(So many times I've lied.)**_

_**But there's still rage inside.**_

_**(But there's still rage inside.)**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare.**_

_**I can't control myself. **_

"Dammit officer, my wife is DEAD! She was killed in the home, while I was in the bedroom trying to fix the the Air conditioner! Now can you PLEASE help me! My son might be killed as well, if he goes back! They're still there! I escaped out the bedroom window! Now please! Help me dammit!" Takashi was getting quite angry. The police weren't busy...They could, at least, help him!

"Alright, we'll help. " The head of the Police Force nodded, and motioned for a small task force, a group of five, to drive to the place. As each got into the car, Takashi sighed and sat in the chair, his concern for his son growing, and the sadness inside increasing. His wife was just brutally murdered...He didn't want his son to become the same way.

_**So what if you can see the Darkest side of me?**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become. **_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me. **_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become.**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me.**_

_**Someone help me tame this animal.**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me.**_

_**Somebody help me through this nightmare.**_

_**I can't control myself.**_

_**Somebody wake me from this nightmare.**_

_**I can't escape this hell.**_

_**(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)**_

"Looks like he's escaped, Talon. What now?" Nakamara stated, matter-of-factly.

"Your point? The police are coming. We'll have to kill each of them, then go back to our base. We've had our fun." His twisted grin let down a bit; he was disappointed. And after taking the spare shackle parts and pocketing them, he turned the doorknob, the dagger stained with blood still out. Just as Nakamara came out, the police car came to an abrupt stop.

"You two! You're under arrest for First Degree murder! Put your hands into the air!" However, as soon as he finished, had a foot connected to his mouth, then a dagger cut clean off his head. The other four jumped out. The first one got a kick to the stomach, and then a roundhouse kick to the cheek. Followed up by a clean dagger slice clear down the middle of his body. Then came the other one. He managed to get off one shot, before getting a nice Dagger to his shoulder, and off went his arm. Then his other arm. Then leg. And so on, until his neck was sliced open.

The fourth one was dispersed by a clean Katana slice to his head. And the final one was stabbed in the back, and all over the body multiple times by Katana blade and Dagger blade.

"There. We've had our fun. Let's get out of here." And so the two began walking down the street, blood and guts littering the streets behind them.

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become. **_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me. **_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become. **_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me. **_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal. **_

_**(This animal I have become.)**_

_**(End of Lyrics for Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. ) **_

-Meanwhile, At Jeri's.-

The young goggle headed boy knocked on the door, hoping to get someone to answer. He waited...And waited...AND Waited...But, upon no answer, decided to head home. Skipping along, whistling the goggle headed tamer began his journey. A few minutes later, he saw a police car...His mind began to race, but a scream was caught in his throat. Moving his head to the side, he vomited. The blood and entrails were...many. And five bodies in all...So, when he opened the door, the scream in his throat erupted. Fully. He fell to his knees, and looked up at the...Oh god...That only made his scream louder. And his sobs began to shake his body. No...This wasn't supposed to happen...His mother was dead...

-At Ruki's home. -

"I'm home!" The red haired female yelled...And only her Grandmother answered.

"Oh, welcome home Ruki." Her grandmother greeted, waving at her granddaughter...Before, that is, a rather LOUD scream was heard...Very Loud. Ruki recognized the voice...Her hair was soaked, she had just taken off her jacket, and Gogglehead HAD To be SCREAMING? Ugh...This was a pain in the ass, and if that wasn't all, then...Just, god damn..."Anyways, how are you doing, Grandma?"

"Oh, Ruki dear I'm doing quite fine." The woman had turned on the news, but was quite surprised at what was going on. "Oh my...That nice bakery place was attacked? "

News Reporter: "I'm sorry to report folks, but Mrs. Matsuki, wife of Mr. Matsuki and Mother of a Takato Matsuki was reported dead at the scene. It was a gruesome scene inside, and it seems the boy, when he came home, saw his mother's gruesome fate, and screamed. It seems only Mr. Matsuki witnessed his Wife's murderer's..."

Both of the women's eyes widened a bit. They couldn't believe it...And both were silent. Finally, Ruki's Grandmother broke the silence, her voice quite shrill and shaken.

"Ruki dear...Isn't that boy..one of your friends?" She asked, still taken aback by the murder. There may not have been a picture of the scene, but what shocked her was that the one who died was the nice Bakery lady...And that nice boy's mother, too. He must've been so shaken up...

After a moment or two of processing the information just given to her, Ruki began to slowly shake her head, and run towards her room, but found herself glued to the spot. Worry had it's hold on her body...She was really getting worried about the Gogglehead...

"Don't you think you should go to the Police Station and comfort him?" Her grandmother inquired.

"Nah...He'll be alright. I'll be in my room if you need me, Grandma." Ruki slowly walked towards her room and opened her door. Walking a few steps forward, her head began to move around the room. She could no longer trust anyone anymore, other than her friends...No. Not even them. Her grandmother, however, just continued to listen, but shook her head after hearing the last part, and turned the channel.

"No more ordering from Pizza Palace for this house ever again..." She muttered mainly to herself. However, Ruki was listening in and gasped slightly...The Pizza Palace, where everyone usually ordered Pizza in this town from, was responsible?...She would've never expected...No, maybe it was the wrong number...Ah, before Mikino had turned the channel, she had heard Mr. Matsuki say something about his wife saying 'Oh my...Wrong number indeed.' maybe that was the source? Well, right now she didn't care. All she wanted to know was how they entered their house...

...But more importantly how Gogglehead was fairing.

(Going to make more chapters as I go along. . ; Might revise a few other's after this little number is. Tell me how you like it! Annnnd if I need to revise some things. Description, that sorta thing. Flames will be used to light your butt on fire. Only Constructive Criticism. - Wave.- Oh yeah...I got Ruki's attitude about close to right, hopefully...e.e )


	2. Chapter 2: Another One Bites The Dust

MoTM here once more. D. Computer fuuucked upppp and yeah. Other than that, this is the second chapter. Promise it'll be much better. It features the song 'Scar's' by Papa Roach. Don't own the song. Or the series. Or The character's, save my two Original Character's. Might come up with more songs, but I rather think it'll only be three chapters long. -Wave.- Enjoy the fic. Oh, and I may include 'Land Of Confusion' by Disturbed.. Don't own that...Oh, and I may introduce a few new enemies, albeit Digimon one's. And I'll probably make two endings. The 'Happy' ending and the 'Sad' ending. The Sad will come first. For now, this is the 2nd Chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Summary: A new enemy arises, and an Evil Mastermind plots, while Takato, and his father, Takashi, mourn their loss. And a certain Red haired Digimon Queen ponders. (May include Henry later on, and possibly Kenta and Kazu. )

Chapter 2: Another One Bites The Dust.(Gives you the creeps, eh?)

-Somewhere in the Digital World.-

-A rather loud roar echoed throughout the Digital World; some may wonder what it was..Or rather what it belonged _To._

"Finally...The first key has been found...The last Destiny Stone destroyed. Soon..Very soon..Both worlds will belong to me! And nothing those pesky Digidestined do, will stop me!" -A shrill laugh echoed throughout the empty space of the Digital world.

However, what the evil digimon didn't know was that someone was _watching_ and _listening_ to every word.

_So, he's planning to take over the Digital World and the Real World, eh? I'm just going to have to stop him. _

The boy's thoughts were interrupted, when a snort came from the bushes nearest him.

"Dammit, Monodramon, can't you please be quiet? He might hear us.." The Digimon merely stared back at it's trainer, big yellow hues first glancing at the Tamer then at the rather large Digimon before them. "I can take him. " The voice spoke, nonchalantly.

An inaudible sigh escaped the youth's throat; boy, the digimon sure did think he could beat EVERY digimon, didn't he? "Look, Monodramon. If we face him now, we'll lose for sure. Do you think a Digimon that has destroyed..If I interpreted his information correctly, all the Destiny Stones...And, located some key to something obviously powerful...will be a cake walk? I fancy the idea we'll need all the other tamers help... In a few minutes, we'll have to quietly leave this area...Got it?" His voice was so low that only Monodramon could hear...Or at least he hoped.

Unfortunately, their voices were heard...And to say the least, the Digimon wasn't pleased. At all. They had heard his plan! They must be destroyed. And so, he turned on his heels, and headed towards their location; crushing the lush green blades of grass in his trudge. "Fools. You should've ran when you had the chance. Now you will die..." The Digimon slowly rose into the air, both arms, black in color and colored in white plates with the same white claws decorating his claws. In fact, every part of his body was pitch black...And then the plates was covered in white. Three horns, each of them sticking out of his plated helmet, were white in color, and had gray circles on each horn. Two red hues glared out from the carved eye features. And a chest plate layered in Golden, with little 'x' marks going all down the middle, stood out amongst the rest of the armor platings.

"You foolish Digidestined. Now you will die..." The two 'wing' like things on his back allowed the Digimon to rise, and Extend his arms; a crackling energy was gathering in his palms. When it was at it's peak, a rather large grin came upon his lips; instead of aiming for the Tamer, he quickly 'dis guarded' the ball to the ground; at which point, Monodramon began dissolving into Data...And the Digimon above gathering it in his body.

"More yummy Data...Well, looks like you've just lost your partner. Let's see how well you fair one-on-one..." -Of course, with as much data as he had, the Digimon could digivolve..And so, he de-digivolved into a pure black form of Agumon; BlackAgumon. Shrill laughter soon followed.

"This is nice...I rather think this form will be the last thing, and the _best_ thing you'll ever see..." The form known as BlackAgumon extended one claw towards the tamer, then pulled it back, and outreached both arms, flexing his claws; time for the Tamers death.

_Dammit...Looks like you got yourself into a bind you can't get out of...Think, Ryo, think...You're the Digimon King after all...Aha! I could use the trees as cover for him to not find me...Yeah! That'll work! You're a genius! _

As if on command, Ryo turned around, and began to run into the Green Sea...

However, BlackAgumon was one step ahead, and had merely stood back, watching with teal colored eyes...Before leaping into a tree, and easily catching up the the tamer.

Each footstep crunched a twig; each breath was hitched. And his forehead had begun to sweat. He had everything to lose...He'd never get the chance to actually try and get with Ruki, without her constant 'rejecting'...Everything he worked for would be gone forever, in an instant...

A sly smirk soon spread over the Black Digimon's lips; his prey was losing speed, and fast. Sneakily, the digimon leaped from the branch, and landed in front of the running Tamer, white claws glistening dangerously in the moonlight. His tongue then slithered out, and slowly licked the top and bottom lips.

"Hehe...Ready to defend yourself, Tamer?"

Ryo slowly backed up, and slid his feet along the ground, also positioning his fists into attack position...If this digimon was as strong as his D-Ark had told him it was, her was going to be hurting in the morning...That is, if he lived through this encounter.

"I'll take that as a...Yes." The Digimon leaped at Ryo, and brought one claw down for a regular slash attack. Ryo had, hesitantly leaned backwards, and flipped away from the attack..Only to be struck by an oncoming sweep strike from that digimon. It had caught him off guard and, managed to slice open the back of his shirt, and make crimson fluid flow out of the three claw marks now on his back...This digimon was much more battle prowess than any other Agumon...100 Fold more power would make him invincible, to the point of utter World Domination, with just a snap of his fingers...After landing on his feet, Ryo immediately turned around, only to find...

...One hand going for his stomach. He quickly moved his body to avoid the slash, only to find another claw striking downwards...And slicing him in the arm, this time about 5 feet deep into the arm, effectively immobilizing said arm.

"Damn..You..." Ryo spat out at the Digital monster in front of him, his claws etched with blood..His blood...On them, and his eyes full of malicious intent.

"Yes, damn me..." The creature has a triumphant smile spread on his face; since the boy was severely weakened, he sliced at both of his legs...

...and both claws connected with the legs.

The youth screamed out in agony, his legs severely damaged. Blood began dripping down from all the wounds, a small puddle of blood forming. Ryo had a feeling he wasn't going to make this out alive...Monodramon had been taken out in one foul hit, and it hadn't even been a direct one...

BlackAgumon's mouth then twisted into a cruel smirk, and slowly, he walked towards the Tamer, raised a claw, and plunged said claw into his stomach, making a rather large gash in it. He tugged on the kidney organ of the aforementioned Tamer, and pulled it out, lifting up the blood soaked claw, and organ. It made Ryo sick to his stomach..Which now had a large gaping hole in it, making blood now drip from the inside of his stomach, and onto the floor...

It was disgusting...

And yet, the Creature was smiling...And licking up the blood, even eating the organ.

"Yummy..." The next few moments were of many anguished screams, and blood seeping from wounds...After all this, there was hardly anything leg. Both legs were missing, and currently in the stomach of the foul Digimon...His left arm was gone, and also in the stomach..And the majority of his organs, save the vital ones and one lung was now in that stomach. And here he was, the Digimon King...

Dying. In a few moments, he would most certainly lose the other arm..And sure enough, there came the claws that ripped that arm right off, and soon ripped through the arm with his teeth, and began to eat it..When he was finished, the loud burp came, and a malevolent grin made it's way to his lips..

"For a human, you sure are a tasty, and satisfyingly filling meal..Who knew? Well, Digimon King..Your last moments will be of me slicing you to bits. Might as well sit back, and scream for me...

The screams, and chomping surely came after, then a triumphant roar...And the Digivolving light.

"Haha. That fool was less of a challenge but more of a meal than most digimon are...This will be a piece..Of cake. Now, time to find the second key..." And so began the journey that would soon destroy the Tamers, and their digimon. And soon, the Ruler Of Both Worlds would be decided..And he, ChaosWarGreymon would be the King of it all.

-Meanwhile, in the Real World, at a Police Station.-

"I told you, for the last god damn time, I do not know who the culprits were, and nor am I associated with them in any way!" Takashi cried, frustration settling on his features.

"Okay, calm down, Mr. Matsuki...One more question, and then you can be relocated in another part of Shinjuku..Under the Witness Protection Program. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Chief. Where will we be living until then?" Takashi was confused, but relieved...Hopefully it'd be in a safer place.

"You will be living at 219 Livingston Street, Apartment 21." (A/N: Not sure of real addresses here, people, nor Henry Wong's apartment number. So I'm making it up. Don't like? Your problem, not mine.)

At this, the silent brown haired boy perked up, and chirped happily...However, a certain Digimon was stuck outside.

"I hope Takatomon hurries...My stomach is growling." The red Dinosaur digimon whined, the red 'Hazard' sign printed on his white stomach.

"Dad! That's next to the apartment Henry Wong lives in!" Takato excitedly exclaimed, really waiting to be moved. Takashi was also relieved because his son would be living next to someone he knew, and was good friends with.

"That sounds good to me Chief. When will we be moving?" He inquired, hoping it was soon...

"Right now, actually. Your stuff, well all material possessions that weren't covered in blood, including an odd thermostat, has been either installed, or put in. However, we had to buy new furniture. We tried getting the same kind, but they didn't make it, so we bought you some new one's..Is this alright with you?" The Chief really hoped they liked it. Perhaps it might even be better...

"Yeah. We probably will..." However, one could see the grief on his face. Takato's grief didn't show, but the Chief was sure he had hidden it...Such a shame...People like those were Sociopath's, and quite unpredictable...

"Shall we take you there now, Mr. Matsuki?" Takashi nodded, and the Chief of Police got up, and assigned a few cop cars and four policemen to each car, armed with machine guns, to guard the main cop car, with one driver, and one 'Gunner.' The Chief of Police bid the two well, and went back into his office, praying for their safety.

Their was nothing but silence on the way there. Once they arrived, the two humans, and the one Digimon.. bid farewell to the policemen, and walked into the Apartment, and up the stairs, all the way to Apartment 21. And once they arrived and opened the door, Takato, Guilmon, and Takashi walked in, and locked the door behind him. Once Takato situated himself on the Couch, Guilmon sitting with him, did Takashi hop in a chair, and silently, once he turned on the Television. All eyes turned to the T.V. Box, and begun to watch the moving pictures..

Until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Takato yelled, excitedly and ran to the door, unlocking and opening it. When he saw who it was, he widened his eyes a little...

Henry!

"Takato? You're the new tenant I heard my dad talking about?" The little white creature on his shoulder's ears perked a bit, and a grin formed on his lips. "Don't cha know this place is haunted? It's tenants mysteriously disappear every time something baaaaaad happens..Like when their rent is due, or somethings broken! You should leeeeeave before it's too late!" The white creature exclaimed excitedly. Henry glared at the white rabbit, and then turned his attention towards Takato.

"So, you alright?" Takato nodded, a big smile etching on his lips. "I'm fine. So how's Ruki and the other's?" He inquired, knowing that he couldn't tell a soul he had moved..Henry knew, because he was the neighbor.

"They're fine, actually. Last time I called Ruki, she gave me a rather rude answer, but other than her, and Ryo, all of them are fine." He spoke, casually. Huh..What was odd, was that Ryo hadn't been home for well over 4 years...

And that worried Henry. Deeply.

"What about Ryo? Hadn't he gone home yet? I thought he did..." Takato spoke, a growing concern etching itself into his system..

"I dunno, Takato, but from the looks of it, he's still in the Digital World..Somewhere."

"Then, don't you think we should go there and check?" He asked, as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Takato, you know we can't. Well, not alone anyways. We'd have to ask the other's to come along, and frankly, I don't think Ruki will be too pleased to go back. Especially about the 'IceDevimon' incident."

"Yeah, I figured out that much...But still, we need to go! What if Ryo's hurt and needs our help?" The brown haired boy with the yellow goggles questioned, waiting for an answer..

"Okay, fine..But you're asking Ruki. I can't handle another trip to the hospital. We've already filed a ton of medical claims, and if Dad files another medical claim, he's going to be fired..." (Guess what show that's from and I'll give you a cookie. Heh. ) "...That, and I don't like being in the hospital. The food their tastes nasty...Yuck."

"Yeah. Their food tastes like it's been pissed on, chewed up, shitted out, and probably have some sort of radioactive waste to make it taste so damn nasty." The white rabbit known as Terriermon got a glare from Henry, and he quieted down after a 'Momentai, Henry!'.

"Anyways, you'll be telling Ruki. I'll alert Kazu, Kenta, and the others. However, I don't know about Suzie. She'll be alone, and I don't want to take that chance of her getting..hurt. Or worse." Takato merely nodded, beaming.

"She can come with us! Or stay with my Dad. He'll protect her! We've even got..Oh wait, I better not tell. We might be Relocated again..And frankly, I like this place. It's cozy, and warm..And Guilmon loves it! " Takashi stared at Takato, and nodded, smiling. "I'll be glad to look after Suzie, Takato. She'll be safer here, than wherever you two and your friends are going."

"Thanks, Mr. Matsuki. You're a real big help, but uhm, how are you going to fend off..." Henry's eyes scanned the room, and found a peculiar big red button...And he didn't want to find out what it did, or why it was planted in the wall, directly adjacent to the couch. "Oooohkay, well, I hope you take go-" Henry then noticed the large collection of guns in another room, and began to sweat nervously. Well, this place was sure as hell safe..."Okay. Well, I'm sure Suzie and Lopomon will love to stay with you. And, Takato..Be careful." He nodded, and Henry soon went out of the apartment, and into his own, Terriermon following suit.

- Later that day...-

One hand reached towards the Doorknob, and opened it, revealing his clothing; Black jacket, red shirt, red pants, and Yellow rimmed goggles with blue straps..Ah, one outfit coming up! After all, he had to look decent..Or at least decent enough on a good level..Not that there was anything wrong with his clothing, just people liked to just _Stare_ all day at him...Literally. Boys, girls, or a mix of the two, would stare...Gosh, it was annoying, and most of all...Unnerving. Anyways, off with the musing, on with the clothing!

First, off went his current clothing and into the hampers. First...Oh, he almost forgot! His boxers! Rushing quickly over to the underwear drawer and pulling it open, he searched for a good pair of underwear, and pulled out pitch black Boxer shorts. Pulling them up and over, he snuggled right into them. After this, one went the red shirt, then red pants! Finally, pulling the black jacket over his red shirt, and the goggles on top of his head, followed by socks, and shoes, was he finished! There...Decent.

"Okay, you can do this Takato...You can do this! Wait..Why am I nervous again? Oh, right, it's Ruki..She'll give me a black eye if I show up looking like a total slob...Or rather with dirty clothes on. Not that I'd do anything like that ever _again_...Okay, now I can do this..."

He coached himself for well over 15 minutes before he ran out of the apartment door, knocked on Henry's door, and waited, patiently. After opening the door, the Brainiac grinned a bit, clothed in his Orange jacket, black pants, and trademark forest green shirt. (I dunno his shirt color..So hopefully this is right..If not, tell me and I'll go back and change it. ) Suzie was standing beside of Henry. "Suzie, you be a good girl and stay with Takato's dad alright? And behave. I don't want you causing any trouble, alright?" Suzie nodded. "Goodbye, Henwy. I'll miss you!" She then took Lopomon and went inside of Takato's apartment room, and happily begun to play an the like.

"Ready to go, Takato?" Henry questioned, raising an eyebrow at his nervous friend. Boy, Takato must sure have been working on some speech..That, or the boy was just _really_ nervous...And probably afraid for his life..Or Medical Claims. Either one was reasonable.

"Yeah, I'm ready...Hehe...Let's get a move on, then! Off to Ruki's house first, then we'll head over to Kazu and Kenta's, and maybe even stop by the Ice Cream shop on the way!" He exclaimed, albeit noticing a rather agitated sigh from both Terriermon, and Henry...Guilmon rushing out of the apartment door. "Takatomon! I'm coming with you! And besides, Suzie wants to play Pwetty Pwincess and I don't like that game..." Takato merely sighed, and nodded. "Alright alright..." And a small chuckle escaped.

"If that's the case, then off to Ruki's house we go!"

Thus, the three began their long trudge towards the dreaded Ice Queen's house...

-20 minutes and 59 seconds later...-

"We're here!" Takato exclaimed, excited that they finally arrived..

"Yeah..And Terriermon's constant whining didn't help either..." Henry gave a glare to the rabbit, and Terriermon merely yelled 'Momentai, Henry!' before quieting down..

Nervously, Takato reached out a finger, and pushed the Door bell.

-Inside of Ruki's home..Dojo..Looking..Thing.-

"Ruki dear..." Ruki's Grandmother spoke, almost in a whisper. "Some friends of yours are at the door. Could you please get it? I think they're anxious to see you.."

At this, Ruki grumbled a bit, and opened her door, then stomped out of the room, dressed in her usual white t-shirt with the broken heart symbol, and her red haired tied in a pony-tail, and the like. After opening the sliding door, and shutting it, then opening the door, violet orbs glared at the Brainiac..And the Gogglehead. "What do you two losers want?"

"Well, Takato, I think you should be the one to ask." Henry nudged on his nervous friend, who was now, visibly shaking, and sweating...

"Oh, yeah, right..Uhm, I was wondering, Ruki, if you'd like to, ya know...Join me, and the other's to go to the Digital World, and try and look for Ryo?"

"Me? Join you and that gang of worthless piles of junk? Yeah, sure, whatever...But why look for Ryo? Didn't he return home last time?" Takato shook his head, and Ruki's eyes narrowed even further. "Fine. But, for yours and Brainiacs sake, you better not be wasting my time." Both audibly gulped, and nodded at the same time.

"So, will you?" Takato asked once more.

"Yeah, I guess I will, Gogglehead. Just lemme get my D-Ark, and I'll be right out." -She began to walk back into the house, and opened the doors, grabbing her D-Ark from the Kitchen table. "Renamon!"

The Kyuubi phased in right at the moment her name was called.

"Yes, Ruki?" She asked, yellow fur glinting in the sunshine.

"Could you stay here and protect Grandma while I go out with these two knuckleheads and try to find Ryo?" The Kitsune nodded, and phased out, ready to obey every command of Ruki's.

Walking towards the door, she stopped, and felt an odd little butterfly feeling in her stomach...What the hell? She shook it off, and continued walking. 'Stop thinking about that Gogglehead, Ruki! You're starting to act like a bumbling schoolgirl! Pull yourself together.' Straightening herself up, she opened the door and walked out, both Henry and Takato now heading for the park.

Tomorrow they would check the Digital World. For today, they had to plan...

End of Chapter two. So how'd you like it? Feedback is welcome! Reviews are welcome! YAY. And I'm out. -Wave.- Leave good Reviews. MoTM out.


End file.
